1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a light source control method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a projector performing dimming processing for controlling a brightness of light emitted from a light source according to a luminance of an image that is displayed is known (for example, see JP-A-2007-41535). An image display device of JP-A-2007-41535 calculates an image feature amount indicating features of the luminance of image data that is displayed, determines dimming coefficient controlling a dimming element based on the calculated image feature amount, and controls the dimming element based on the determined dimming coefficient.
However, the amount of light emitted from the light source may vary due to an influence of a temperature or the like of the light source. In this case, the amount of the light emitted by the projector is a brightness to which both the characteristics of the light source and a variation due to the dimming are applied, and the amount of light may be unstable.